Testing: Colin Creevey
by Zyre
Summary: What would Colin say if he took an online test? Observe. Extreme absurdity and silliness abound, as does the mention of slash. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just play with them. ;)

A/N This was just a little whim...be warned, however, this contains the mention of slash! And so, if you don't like slash, please avoid this. :-) Also, I did have this up under my other pen name, webreezy, but I got to thinking and decided that it seemed sort of silly to have more than one name. So! Yeah, here it is, wif all o' mah other stories. It has a family, now!

**

[Are you left handed or right handed?] Both  
[Are you smart?] I don't know, you know people don't really seem to think so because I don't always get the best grades, but Neville always tells me that I'm very bright so I think I am.  
[What's your middle name?] Alexander  
[How many personalities do you have?] Neville was telling me that he was talking to one of his parent's doctors and they were talking about people having multiple personalities, and it sorta sounds like it would be kind of fun, but also a little scary sometimes. But I don't think I have more than just Colin.  
[How many piercing do you have?] I don't have any but maybe I'll get one someday.   
[What was your first word?] I don't know but I bet it was something silly like Daddy  
[Are you superstitious?] Um, a little, but not really because those are kind of silly, don't you think? I do.  
[Do you read your horoscope] Sometimes, because they can be very funny sometimes.  
[Do you believe in that stuff?] Nopers  
[Can you do a cartwheel?] No! But that'd be one of the coolest things ever to be able to do! I saw Draco do one once and kick someone in the neck!  
[Do you have contact lenses?] no, but my brother might get some because he has glasses for reading sometimes.  
[Do you have a retainer or braces?] Nope  
[Can you drive?] Yes! My dad taught me how and everything and in the summer times I help him do his milkman job and he pays me for it even!   
[Do you snore?] Neville says I do. He likes to watch me sleep.  
[Do you drool in your sleep?] No.  
[Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?] Lick! Isn't that whey they give them that weird flavor?  
[Do you keep a journal?] Yes, but I don't let people see it because I write very special things in it, and put pictures and things too.  
[Do you like onions?] Yes!  
[Do you like cotton candy?] Oh gosh yes!  
[Do you like pina coladas?] Yeah!  
[What instruments can you play?] I don't play any, but Neville said he'd give me piano lessons someday and that would be just so cool, he can play so pretty and I could just watch him at it for hours.  
[What words do you overuse?] Lots!   
[What do you sleep in?] I have some llama pajamas  
[How many pillows do you have?] as many as I can find!  
[Do you like to dance?] Yes!  
[Do you like to sing?] Yes!   
[Are you any good at it?] No, I think I'm just awful at it, but I like to do it anyway, because it makes people laugh.  
[Do you like to talk on the phone?] I don't usually have anyone to talk to.   
[Do you like where you live?] Yes, my dad is a really cool guy and even though our house is kind of small it's always very bright and it smells good, too.  
[Is your room messy?] Yes, but only sometimes  
[Do you like to fingerpaint?] Yes! I love playing with paint all over everything! It's so much fun!  
[What do you smell like?] Neville said I smell like rain.  
[Are you organized?] You wouldn't really think it to look at me, but I've got all of my pictures organized AND cross indexed for easy reference *beams*  
[Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?] Yeah, a little elephant named Rephtant.  
[Do you sleep with socks on?] Yes! Socks are probably the neatest things ever invented and I could wear sock all day every day, and even though I already do I'd wear them even MORE!  
[Are you shy?] Not really, at least I don't think so.  
[Do you talk to yourself?] All the time, because sometimes I've just got the coolest thing to say but there's no one there to hear it but me so I tell me all about it.  
[Got any lucky charms?] Yes!  
[Are you a morning person?] I'm an all the time person  
[What's your iq?] I don't know, I've never taken a test thingy for that.  
[Are you a virgin?] *grins* no!   
[Are you proud of that?] Yes! Because ... because I am because it was so perfect and wonderful and yes!  
[Do you believe in reincarnation?] Yes!  
[Do you believe in God?] Yes!  
[Do you believe in aliens?] Not really.   
[Do you believe in ghosts?] Of course.  
[Do you believe in bigfoot?] No.  
[Do you believe in the loch ness monster?] No.  
[What's your favorite feature (on yourself)?] I think I notice a lot of things that other people don't always see, and that's really fun, but you were probably talking about my physical feature, and my favorite one of those is probably my feet.   
[How old do you wish you were?] Old enough to um. Well, I guess actually I really don't care how old I am as long as I can always do things.  
[What will you name your daughter?] Seraphim  
[Son?] Alexander  
[Have you ever thought you were gonna die?] Once, and it was so, so scary!  
[Where do you wanna go?] Home with Neville, forever.   
[What religion are you?] None, really, but my dad is sometimes a Methodist.  
[What's the best advice you've ever been given?] Go for it!  
[What's your motto?] Live for the moment, and have fun!  
  
Ever...  
  
1: Been kissed? Yes  
2: Done drugs? Nope, those are bad for you, and besides people sometimes think I'm on drugs anyway.  
3: Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Yes, and it was so cool!  
4: Been on stage? no  
5: Dumped someone else? No!!!  
6: Gotten in a car accident? Yes, once, and it was cool!  
7: Watched "Punky Brewster"? Nope  
8: Been in love? Yes!!!  
  
Favorites...  
  
9: Shampoo: VO5  
10: Toothpaste: Bubblegum flavored!  
11: Soap: Irish Spring.  
12: Type of soup: Tomato  
13: Room in your house: The library...or my room!  
14: Instrument: Saxaphone  
  
Either/Or..  
  
15: Coffee or hot chocolate? Hot chocolate!  
16: Big or little? Little!  
17: Lace or satin? Lace  
18: New or old? I like either, it doesn't matter to me!  
19: Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt? Ew.  
20: Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt? I guess Brad.  
21: Vogue or Material Girl? I'm a Vogue man, myself  
22: Jeans or cords? Baggy jeans  
23: Sweater or sweatshirt? Sweater.  
24: T-shirt or tank top? T-Shirt  
25: Skirt or dress? Well...neither.  
26: Wool or cotton? Cotton  
27: Rose or Lily? Roses!  
28: The way it is or the way it was? The way it is!  
29: Oldies or pop? Oldies!  
30: Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Yes!!!  
31: Do you have a best friend? Um, well my boyfriend is really my best friend...otherwise people just sort of leave me alone.   
  
In the last 24 hours, have you...  
  
32: Cried? No!  
33: Helped someone? Yes!  
35: Gotten sick? No.  
36: Gone to the movies? No.  
37: Gone out for dinner? No.  
38: Said "I love you"?: Yes! *beams*  
39: Written a real letter? Yes, to my dad  
40: Moved on? Yes, I suppose I do that all the time though  
41: Talked to an ex? Nope!  
42: Missed an ex? Nope!  
43: Written in a journal? Yes! I write in my journal a lot!  
44: Talked to someone you have a crush on? Well, I dunno if he counts or not!   
45: Had a serious talk? Yes  
46: Missed someone? Yes  
47: Hugged someone? Yes!  
48: Fought with your parents? Nope, I never fight with my dad. Ever, ever, ever.  
49: Fought with a friend? Nope!  
  
Do you.....  
  
50: Wear eye shadow? No! that would look silly on me  
51: Put on a "front"? Sometimes, when I'm not feeling very good  
52: Kiss on the first date? Nope  
53: Have a crush on someone? Again, I don't know if he counts, cause we are going out and stuff  
54: Eat with your mouth open? Yes, sometimes, because I get so involved because eating is such a fun thing to do!  
55: If you got a tattoo, where would you get it, and what would be? A polar bear  
56: What color is your floor/carpet in your room? Purple  
57: What was the last CD you bought? The Beatles 1  
58: How did you spend last summer? Helping my dad with his job and writing to Neville every chance I got.  
59: When's the last time you showered? This morning.  
60: Are you tired? A little, it's been a long day.  
61: Are you lonely? Not really, I've talked to a lot of people and I feel good.  
62: Are you happy? Yes!  
63: Are you wearing pajamas? Yes!  
64: Are you talking to someone online? No, my computer is at home, because they wouldn't let me bring it with me to Hogwarts.  
65: What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse? NL!  
66: What is your astrological sign? Virgo  
67: What is the sign of your crush/interest/spouse? Ares  
68: What time is it? 9:26


End file.
